S.T.A.R.S. in your Eyes
This is how S.T.A.R.S. in your Eyes goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Lois wanting to call Batgirl Lois Lane: I wanna contact Batgirl for an interview. to her, Batgirl and Nightwing appear notices it Jimmy Olsen: Uh, Lois? points at him and does poses looks horrified at the thought of her identity exposed camera is focused on them phone rings Lois Lane: Hello? surprised Mac, what's going on? You're finding out the truth of the Justice Syndicate? Alright, well, good luck. the phone away shakes her head Lois Lane: Owlman stopped the Joker when Batgirl and Nightwing couldn't, yet we still know practically nothing about him. Getting the lowdown on him and the Syndicate from a regular hero like Batgirl would be a real scoop! gets Batgirl's number Lois Lane: Aha! I told you I'd get her number! she calls her answers Lois Lane: Hello, Batgirl? Who? "Barbra Gordon"? I'm sorry, Barbra, I must've dialed the wrong number. the phone back away and sighs Back to the drawing board, Jimmy. away Jimmy sees Batgirl as she awkwardly slides waves goodbye and leaves we see Mac and the villains in the S.T.A.R. lab Mac Grimborn: This is better than fighting Venomark. Malcolm Merlyn: That Mutant looks a little... pale...er. chuckles continue on find a treadmill Reverse-Flash: I know these things. on the treadmill hear an alarm they run for it slip on ice laughs hysterically slide down catches him Captain Cold: If this gets out, I'll never live it down. facepalms Master and Killer Frost appear Malcolm Merlyn: Mirror Master? What are you and Killer Frost doing here? looks at the Rookie looks confused is impressed by Frost's appearance Flash arrives Kid Flash: Hey, what is this, a snow cone convention? Killer Frost/Captain Cold: Kid Flash! Kid Flash: Such a frosty reception. What are you up to? Let me guess, destruction of property with a dash of theft? sees the gold Frost hides the gold behind her back Wave walks up Heat Wave: Actually, we needed to use the Cosmic... Mac Grimborn: Zip it! Heat Wave Captain Cold: We need to keep him busy until Reverse-Flash gets back. Mac Grimborn: Besides, he's no match for all of us. Cold and Heat Wave deal with Kid Flash Boy and Raven arrive Beast Boy: Maybe not, but a couple of Teen Titans might even things up! facepalms Mac Grimborn: It doesn't matter! Beast Boy: You bad guys gotta learn not to take stuff that isn't yours! suddenly notices Mac Raven: The villains must have brainwashed you! Mac Grimborn: out his staff Abra-ka-zebra! clashes with Raven looks surprised others battle Beast Boy overpowers Raven Boy is outnumbered Beast Boy: Raven, help! Raven: I'm here, Beast Boy. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Rookie gains more power Killer Frost: Wai-wai-wait. This Rookie absorbs... energy? Mac Grimborn: That's not all. The energy gives him new superpowers . I think our new friend just got an upgrade. Mirror Master: New superpowers? How interesting. Hey pal, see if you can walk through the vets. walks through the vets then gets Raven Raven: Hey, watch it! Beast Boy: Raven! Mac Grimborn: chuckles looks at him shrugs Mac Grimborn: What? I mean, come on. It's kinda funny. Captain Cold: Whatever. Wave chuckles smiles and Beast Boy are exhausted arrives Reverse-Flash: I found out who we're up against. sighs in relief pats him on the back shows them newspapers Johnny Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm arrive Johnny Quick: Going somewhere, bad guys? Beast Boy: Hey, aren't you those Justice Syndicate dudes? Johnny Quick: Yep, Johnny Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm. battle them knocks down Deathstorm is knocked down is exhausted gets the newspaper reads the newspaper Killer Frost: The "Crime Syndicate"? That doesn't sound friendly. looks horrified he turns to the others Mirror Master: Go, run! We'll hold them off! get Rookie and run away stops them Deathstorm: Going somewhere? tries to get the newspaper, but Mac gets it they escape facepalms we cut to the Daily Planet building Perry White: Clarkson, you've gotta do the story of how the villains brainwashed Mac! smiles groans leave as Perry notices Mac and the villains in his newsroom approaches him Catwoman: Mr. White, I know this is hard to believe, but the Justice Syndicate are big time villains! gets on his desk Catwoman: You've got to believe me! doesn't believe her Perry White: And stay out. is thrown out Catwoman: He didn't believe me. No evidence, no story. The Rookie: And that's why I'' should've done it. begin to leave when Kent speaks his mind Kent Clarkson: You mind if we talk? Mac Grimborn: Okay. reporter bumps into Kent speak with him Kent Clarkson: If what you're saying is true, this would be incredible. Catwoman: So, you believe us? Kent Clarkson: Sure I do. Mac Grimborn: There's got to be way to get the public to accept our story. The Riddler: Harley said that she saw them wipe out the Justice League! spills his coffee, looking surprised Kent Clarkson: No kidding. We should get her for an interview. Mac Grimborn: I know where to find her. Kent Clarkson: Then get to it. begin to leave Mac Grimborn: By the way, it'd be criminal not to expose the "''Justice" Syndicate for what they really are. they leave, Kent freezes his cup, looking enraged we cut to the Hall of Doom Mac Grimborn: Okay. So what's the plan? Catwoman: I'm going to Harley's apartments to find any clues. Mac Grimborn: Alright. Then the rest of us can go to Bell Raven and see if any of her Task Force X buddies know anything about where she might be. Catwoman: Good luck. leaves travel to Bell Raven guard stops them Guard: I'll need to see some I.D. gives him his and everyone else's I.D.s he points at Deadshot Guard: That guy looks taller. he lets them inside Bell Raven looks impressed he hears Amanda Walker's voice Amanada Walker: I am Amanada Walker. Welcome to Bell Raven. is intrigued Mac Grimborn: Hm. Amanada Walker? looks at him looks worried Mac Grimborn: We just need to find Task Force X members Deadshot and Captain Boomerang. sees them Mac Grimborn: Deadshot, Captain Boomerang. frees them they head to the Bell Raven parking lot take a transport truck and travel to the Botanical Gardens takes the wheel sighs in depression The Rookie: It's gonna be a long drive. nods his head arrive as they exit Deadshot: We're here. Mac Grimborn: sighs Thank goodness. It was such a long trip. they enter